Korra
by makoala
Summary: After her face-off with Amon, Korra finally snaps and friendships are tested.-This story takes place three days after Korra's face-off with Amon. Ep 4 -Naming it Korra just because this story is about her and what she's going through.-


Nightmares. Every night. Even in the day, nightmares. Ever since Amon ambushed her all she could see every time she closed her eyes was how close she was to losing her bending. All she could see was the darkness that resided in the eye holes of Amon's mask. Sometimes, she could still feel his hand clenching her face, threatening her, telling her about how he has bigger plans for her and then she would break into a cold sweat.

She knows she must overcome this fear. She knows it as the Avatar. But what is a 17-year old girl to do? To become the target of a revolution—knowing that everyday and possibly in every corner, there is someone waiting for the right moment to attack her—it's terrifying.

Korra takes a deep breath and tilts her head back, focusing on a beam on the training room's ceiling. _How did Avatar Aang manage back in his time? To end the hundred-year whilst knowing only half of what I know about bending…he must be the bravest Avatar yet._ Korra sighs. _And I'm probably going to be the most foolish one._

Korra then snaps back into attention and creates a rock wall just in time to block an earth coin directed at her.

"Earth to Korra?" Bolin says. "Haha! Get it? Earth? And I just threw an earth coin at ya?" Bolin laughs. "Sometimes I just crack myself up."

"Yeah. That was…that was pretty funny." Korra says in a mild tone.

Bolin loses his smile. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra gives Bolin a weak smile. "Nothing, Bolin. I just—."

"Hey, you two! Will you lovebirds quit flirting for a while and do some training?"

"Yeah, Mako. Uhm, we'll be right there!" Bolin calls back then turns back at Korra. "Are you up for some training?"

Korra nods.

Bolin gives Korra a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. "Look, Korra, if you want to talk, If there's anything I can do…"

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm fine. C'mon, let's train." Korra replies the runs ahead.

—-

"Korra! What are you doing? That's pathetic!" Mako throws his hands in exasperation.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Mako."

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose. "What's going on, Korra? Have you lost your passion for pro-bending?"

"No. It's not that. I'm just…a little out of it today." Korra grabs her elbow and looks down.

"Korra, I insist that you put in a little effort today. All that running around and exterminating equalists has made you neglect training. We finally have a sponser! Now, we have to work hard to keep that sponser. Korra, are you even listening to me?"

Korra snaps back into attention. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I was lost in thought…" Korra trails off.

"Korra, get your head in the game! We have to win this match! Bolin and I have been training our butts off for this and we won't win unless you—."

Something in Korra snaps then. "And it's always about winning isn't it?" Korra clenches her fists at her sides. "It's always about winning matches and getting sponsers and…and…pretty girls!" Korra glares at Mako. "It's the Mako and Bolin show and I'm just a side character who follows your whims!"

"Korra, what are you—?" Mako starts.

"Okay!" says Bolin who has been watching silently behind Korra the whole time. "I think there is too much tension in this room. Maybe we all need to cool off." He says as he grabs Korra's upper arm but she jerks it away.

Korra angrily walks towards Mako. "You think _you've_ had a hard life? Well try being the Avatar for a day! Try carrying the world's fate on your shoulders! To have your life planned out for you the moment you were born, to have the world watch you and judge your every move, to have the lives of people you don't even know teetering at the palm of your hands…it only takes one mistake—my mistake—to change everything Avatar Aang has worked hard for."

Mako and Korra stare at each other for a few seconds then Korra walks away, throwing her helmet on the ground.

"Korra, wait!" calls Bolin but she's already turned the corner.

—-

Korra steps on the shores of Aang Memorial Island and takes a deep breath. It has been three days since she last stepped on this island. The last time being her face-off with Amon. Cold air touches her skin and a shiver runs down her spine.

_There's nothing to fear, Korra. Amon isn't here._ Korra assures herself as she enters the building.

Korra stands in front of Aang's statue and looks up at it. "Avatar Aang. Me in a past life. The Avatar that managed to overthrow the Fire Nation's rule and bring peace back to the four nations." She smiles. "I bet you didn't go through what I'm going through right now: Breaking down all because you think you're incapable of a little responsibility. Going berserk on your friends just because they don't understand." She gives a weak laugh.

Just then, Korra turns stiff and experiences a brief flash in her eyes.

"Korra…what are you doing?" says a voice in a concerned tone. A man's voice.

A silhouette suddenly starts to form in front of her; slowly taking shape…Korra couldn't believe her eyes.

"A-avatar Aang?"

-End of chapter 1-


End file.
